


Look Before You act

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick should never be bored while surfing the internet, especially with Google image search at his disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Before You act

**Author's Note:**

> A comic panel of Nightwing with his computers mysteriously shutting prompted this sucker. That, and a few comments that were added onto said panel. /cough

Dick leaned back on the chair, his breaths short and hot as he pumped himself in his hand. He dared a glance back at the computer screens and felt his body rush with heat again, his body threatening to sag further on the seat till he fell off.

It was a dangerous game he was playing. Exposed and in the open, instead of the private comfort of his room. But he had gotten bored, and google was a terrible distraction.

He focused on the lips, full and beautiful, a hint of teeth showing through the cameras. Dick licked his own lips, imagining how soft they would feel on his. No. Not soft. But hard and possessive, because Dick loved it when he took away his control; wrenched it away from him until he was left gasping, and incoherent.

Next were the eyes. Sharp blue eyes that were deeper in color than his own. The camera lights had captured them in just the right angle. They lit up his eyes, and in just one, lucky photo, showed a brief glance of the man beneath the mask, the danger that lay behind those eyes. They made Dick shudder and groan as he bit the inside of his cheek, gazing into those lovely eyes. Eyes he wished were on him, gazing at him with lust and hunger.

His cock twitched with interest in his hand, shuddering and jumping in his grip as precum soaked the tip, dripping from the top down his gloved hand. The chair creaked as he rocked his hips into his hand, slow and shallow. He closed his eyes tight, imagining another hand on his shaft; the hand bigger and calloused from years of training, expertly tugging at his hardened cock, a finger stroking his heavy balls.

Dick moaned in pleasure as those hands jerked him at an even, steady pace. His body shuddered as his hips pumped upward, desperate for more friction, those fingers tightening around him in firm grip. The wet mounts of leaking cum acting as excellent lube. Fingers stroked the underside of his cock, where the big vein throbbed and ached. Dick gritted his teeth, his other hand gripping the underside of the seat.

Bruce.

Dick’s fingers tightened. Imagining the man’s eyes half-lidded eyes, watching him, asserting him. His hand skimming over Dick’s heated body, touching all the spots that needed touching. The other man’s hot breath ghosting over Dick’s panting mouth. The taste hot and musky, thick and sweet. Dick gulped hungrily in the air, trying to swallow the breath that wasn’t there.

From there, his lips were everywhere on him. Biting, kissing, and sucking. Dick keened his name softly, his hips rocking frantically into the tight grip around his cock, wishing it really wasn’t his own, wishing it were tighter, hotter, merciless-

He came with a hoarse cry. His nerves stretched taut as he rode out the wave, his hand pumping his cock till the spurts of cum subsided. Dick slumped against the computer chair, his eyes finally opened as he stared at the idled mess around the inside of his thighs and around his discarded pants.

Right now, he should clean up, wipe the mess away and pull up his boxers and get back to work, and really exit out of that gallery. But his bones felt light, and his muscles were still buzzing from his orgasm, and he made the mistake of looking back up, and gazing at another picture. Already, his cock gave a subtle, interested tweak against his thigh.

It was too soon for him to get hard again, but, maybe just once more couldn’t hurt…

His hand was already just hovering over the keyboard when the screens suddenly blinked out on him.

“I-what just-” he murmured to himself before catching the bat-eared reflection on the screens and felt himself go numb.

Ah, dammit….

He really didn’t want to explain this one…


End file.
